The man who can't be moved
by Cynder94
Summary: —Te lo advierto: no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. —Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era una amenaza? No, no lo era. Era una promesa. / Universo Alterno.


**The man who can't be moved.**

—Te lo advierto: no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que aceptes salir conmigo. —Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era una amenaza? No, no lo era. Era una promesa.

**Viñeta.**

Hacía tiempo que no confiaba en las personas. Para ser exacta, debía decir que hacía tiempo que no confiaba en los hombres.

—Por favor —rogó él una vez más. —Por favor, sal conmigo.

—No. —Kagome sacudió la cabeza. No, hacía tiempo que no confiaba en los hombres. Y él, por muy apuesto y encantador que fuera, no era la excepción.

—¿Por qué no? Sabes que te quiero.

La muchacha puso los brazos en jarras, ligeramente molesta.

—Eso no es suficiente. —Se inclinó hacia él, su nariz casi rozando la de Inuyasha.

—¿Insinúas que miento?

—No, no digo que lo hagas. Tampoco niego que me quieras. Solo digo que no lo haces lo suficiente. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, amarga, que desapareció enseguida.

—¿Por qué no? —Él arqueó las cejas, entre confuso y sorprendido.

—Porque cuando quieres a alguien las palabras no sirven de nada. Los hechos son lo único que importa.

Inuyasha la miró intensamente. No le mentía cuando decía que la quería. Y estaba dispuesto a hacérselo comprender, a demostrárselo de una y mil formas. Por ella haría cualquier cosa.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Kagome resopló divertida.

—No se trata de lo que yo quiera que hagas. —Desvió la mirada, clavándola en la desvencijada mesa de plástico. —Sino de lo que _tú _estarías dispuesto a hacer —añadió recalcando el _tú. _

—Haré lo que sea. Haré… —Calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de que ella no iba a darle ninguna idea. Fuera lo que fuera lo que decidiera hacer, debía hacerlo él mismo. Sin ayuda. Tragó saliva. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Y es que era un completo negado para esas cosas.

Aun así, por mucho que le costase, no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás. Estaba dispuesto a lograr que ella volviese a confiar en él.

—¡Pues…! Pues… —Y, de pronto, le vino la inspiración. —Te lo advierto: no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que aceptes salir conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era una amenaza? Lo miro fijamente, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba. Y no, no lo era. Simplemente era una promesa, lo veía en sus ojos.

—¿No piensas moverte de aquí? —Fue incapaz de ocultar el tono de incredulidad en su voz. Él alzo el mentón, desafiante.

—Estamos en un veinticuatro horas. Puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ella rió; no pudo evitarlo, fue incapaz de contener la risa que afloró en sus labios.

—Estás loco.

—Pero acabarás saliendo conmigo. —Y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—No estés tan seguro. —Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y, luego, antes de poder decir o hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepintiera, se levantó de la silla.

El joven la miro en silencio, no intentó detenerla. Ella se despidió con un murmullo apenas inaudible, la sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia. Y cuando la mujer pasó a su lado él agarró su muñeca suavemente, obligándola a detenerse un instante.

—Te estaré esperando.

OoO

Habían pasado cinco días. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que todavía no lo hubieran echado del local. Y es que, sí, Inuyasha seguía ahí. Exactamente donde lo había dejado.

No era la primera vez que se acercaba al restaurante. Lo había hecho a menudo esos últimos días, siempre esperando comprobar que él se hubiera rendido. Pero no lo había hecho. Seguía ahí.

Suspiró. Nadie había hecho nunca nada así por ella. Nadie. Nunca.

Con pasos temblorosos se dirigió a la entrada del local; la puerta estaba abierta. Dubitativa, se detuvo un instante. Sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato sobre Inuyasha, que dormía apoyado sobre una mesa, al fondo. Su corazón latió dolorosamente por un instante. Y, entonces, antes de poder cambiar de opinión, se apresuró a entrar, a acercarse a él.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo se sentó en la silla libre que había a su lado. Las violáceas marcas bajo sus ojos evidenciaban la falta de descanso en los últimos días. Kagome se sintió culpable al instante. Inconscientemente, alzó la mano para retirarle el largo cabello negro de la cara. Pero, en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron su piel, Inuyasha despertó. Abrió los ojos, clavando su mirada dorada en la de ella. De inmediato, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Sabía que volverías —musitó todavía somnoliento al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Ella solo asintió, sonriente y ligeramente avergonzada, sabiendo que no podría articular palabra. Notaba los latidos acelerados en la garganta, sabía que sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosáceo. Quería pedirle perdón. Perdón por haberle hecho pasar unos malos días, por haberse negado a creerlo. Quería decirle tantas cosas… Tomo aire, dispuesta a sincerarse. Inspiró hondo un par de veces.

Pero, al final, todo lo que pudo hacer fue inclinarse hacia él y besarlo.

**Fin.**

En mi cabeza sonaba mejor; me decepciona cómo ha quedado T.T

Bueno, decir solo que está basado en la canción _The man who can't be moved. _Link: watch?v=gS9o1FAszdk


End file.
